


Operation : SWTHOOC

by Charlotteritchiestrash



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Baking, Boys In Love, Fluff, Georgie is a good sister, M/M, Multi, Picnic, Red White and Royal Blue References, Seblos, Valentine's Day Fluff, seb being a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotteritchiestrash/pseuds/Charlotteritchiestrash
Summary: Seb just wants to do something nice for his boyfriend for Valentine’s Day. Georgie offers to help!Seblos fluff!!!
Relationships: Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith & Carlos Rodriguez, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Operation : SWTHOOC

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first Seblos fic! I hope y’all like it! I tried to make it all cute and fluffy!!! I always appreciate comments and kudos! Happy Valentines Day! <3

It’s two weeks before Valentine’s Day. Seb has never had a valentine before and for once in his life has a plan. Georgie has offered to help and by that she’s going to bake for him as the last time he attempt to bake he and Carlos almost burnt down Ashlyn’s kitchen and she was not impressed in the slightest. Although she did share the cookies she’d managed to make with them, in the end. Seb’s made a small (it’s not that small) checklist, in his Sharpay journal that Miss Jenn had given him, of all the things he needs to make their night special, he just hopes Carlos hasn’t planned anything. The biggest problem with OPERATION SWTHOOC (Seb woos the hell out of Carlos) : apart from the ridiculously long name of the operation, Georgie chose the name, is that Seb just cannot keep a secret.

The week after Seb has formed his plan is fine. He goes to class like usual and he and Carlos sit at the table with all the other theatre kids chatting about the latest movie-musical and how offensive James Corden’s performance in the prom was ; and how it was solely built up on complete stereotypes that neither Carlos or Seb do. They both know that is the biggest lie since Miss Jenn’s resume as Carlos drinks ice coffee most mornings and says Period like its his last name whilst Seb simply cannot drive to save his life and is hopeless at Math. They spend their Wednesdays together in the bomb shelter dancing together although its mainly Carlos laughing at Seb trying to copy some TikTok dance he’s determined to learn. Eventually Carlos caves and they film a video, that Seb then posts for their friends and his siblings (it’s mainly Georgie) to comment how disgustingly cute they are. 

Most Sunday’s after Seb’s finished his chores, he’ll get a lift to Carlos’s and they’ll spend the afternoon and evening up in Carlos’ rooms huddled together either watching a film or reading. Seb’s just started Red White and Royal Blue and he sees definite similarities between Carlos and Alex Claremont-Diaz. Does that make him Henry Windsor, Prince of Wales? Guess he’ll never know. Carlos is cuddled into Seb’s side head resting on Seb’s shoulder scrolling through instagram, liking the majority of the Ariana Grande posts he sees. Seb smiles watching his boyfriend for a few moments before kissing him on the forehead and bookmarks the pages he’s on. “Babe,” Seb starts which causes Carlos to tilt his head to look at Seb before humming in response. “ Are you free on Friday?” Seb asks although he’s pretty sure he already knows the answer, who else would Carlos be spending Valentine’s Day with? EJ? The thought makes him laugh a little. “ Friday???” Carlos asks feigning confusion which worries Seb for a moment “ Let me check my calendar,” he smiles dramatically opening the calendar app on his phone. “ I’m all yours, mi amor.” He answers before kissing the worried smile off of Seb’s face. 

Chaos. If you asked Seb what planning a romantic Valentine’s picnic for your boyfriend would be like he’d say chaos. Georgie had gotten mad when Seb made her drive to three different Target’s to find the right cupcake cases and paper plates. Georgie had picked out four different patterns but Seb had found a fault or imperfection in each one. “ They won’t match the blanket” or “ Carlos’ favourite colour is blue but not that blue,” Seb eventually settled on a cloud printed set. Georgie thanked the gods they could finally go home. They spent the next hour baking cookies ; in reality Georgie baked and Seb dipped the cookies in icing and added sprinkles before placing them a hamper he’d found in one of the targets. After finishing a lot of teasing from Georgie and finishing the last of the cookies, Georgie and Seb loaded the hamper with the rest of the food they’d bought from Target ; Seb letting little Stephy steal a cookie whilst Georgie wasn’t looking. It was pretty late for a Thursday evening and although Seb hadn’t completely finished setting up the barn he decided to head up to bed ; knowing Carlos wasn’t coming over till 5 tomorrow giving him some time to perfect everything after school.

Seb rolled over, smashing his arm against his alarm clock. Today was Valentine’s Day, he was so proud of himself, managing to keep his plans for Carlos a surprise. They had a small conversation over text as Seb headed towards the chicken coop to collect the morning eggs.

Seb: Happy Valentine’s Day Sweetheart <3  
Carlos : Happy Valentine’s Honey, love you xx  
Seb : Love you too <3  
Carlos : See you at school! I’m excited for tonight! Any hints? Xx  
Seb : Absolutely no way babe! See you soon xx  
Carlos : rude ;)

Seb smiled down at his phone before sliding it into his pocket and as he finished his chores. Usually he’d do the cow round up on Friday but he’d managed to swap with one of his other siblings, the benefits of being part of a big family. Seb ran back to his room changing into a pair of chinos, a Taylor swift tee and a signature Matthew-Smith flannel ; this one had shades of blue and purple. Georgie said it brought out his eyes. He grabbed the Valentine’s Day card for Carlos and small present he’d ordered off of Etsy for him. When Seb saw the gold plaque engraved “World’s Best Choreographer” he just knew it was perfect for his boyfriend he’d even managed to personalise it with Carlos’ name. Georgie was shouting for him from the front of her car “Sebastian Matthew-Smith, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HER.” Seb hears their mom tell Gee not to use the word ass as he attempts to put on his air forces and close his backpack. He eventually ends up in the passenger seat of Georgie’s blue Volkswagen Beetle ; trying to close the door and tie his shoe laces. 

Georgie rolls her eyes as she allows Seb to have control of the Aux cord and he puts on his usual show tunes playlist. What was she expecting? They chat about OPERATION : SWTHOOC although Seb has everything almost ready and has no idea why Gee decides to call it OPERATION : SWTHOOC when they only talk about it in private, whose meant to decode it; the crumbs from one of their Waffle House excursions. They arrive at Salt Lake High, ten minutes before home room, and Seb sees Carlos leaning against a tree, near their usually meeting spot. He tells Georgie he’ll see her later and fumbles getting out of the car. Carlos notices and smiles ; waving at Seb, which makes him blush. A little. 

“ Close your eyes,” Carlos says greeting Seb with a quick kiss. Seb closes his eyes as asked and covers them with his hands for extra coverage? Carlos chuckles at the very much Seb-like action. Carlos moves his back pack to reach for the cow plushie and card. “Open!” Carlos smiles holding his present in front of his boyfriends face. Seb is stunned for a moment, staring at the rather large cow that Carlos is offering him. He then laughs hugging the cow tightly against himself being spooked by the I love moo. “ Oh my god, Carlos!” He squeals, squashing Carlos tightly against the cow.  
“ I just thought it was cute considering everything…. with you know……homecoming,” Carlos babbles trying to explain the reasoning behind his present. “ She’s perfect, I love her, Thank you,” Seb shushes him through peppering him with kisses of appreciation. “ Okay, okay, I also have something for you, of course,” Seb giggles placing Bess ( yes he’s already named her) beside his backpack. “Taaa...daaah!” He proudly holds out the award as if Carlos has just won it. Carlos laughs then bows “ I’d like to thank my boyfriend, for showcasing my choreography and believing in my creative choices,” Seb turns a darker shade of red, laughing at Carlos’s performance.  
“ Who knew you were such an actor,”  
“I’m fabulous,” Carlos laughs, sassily readjusting the front of his hair. “ Thank you, Sebby.” 

After ten minutes of the pair trying, Bess finally squishes into Seb’s locker and Carlos “walks” Seb to their home room. The concept is ridiculous considering they sit right next to each other but Seb loves it.  
The day definitely drags, they spend lunch with their friends as usual. Seb feels a little guilty for EJ,Gina and Kourtney who have no plans for their evenings whilst Nini and Ricky look like they are about to eat each other. Ashlyn and Big Red are cuddled next to each other ; Red’s arm wrapped around Ashlyn’s waist during conversation he’ll occasionally kiss her check. Carlos and Seb are a contrast to Nini and Ricky; they are sat next to each other, holding hands on the bench of the table, it’s more intimate plus Carlos doesn’t feel like he’ll get hate-crimed this way. Seb and Carlos split at the end of lunch to head to classes, Seb whispering into Carlos’s ear that he’ll see him tonight. 

If you ask Seb to recall whatever he ‘learnt’ in Mr Mazzarro’s math class he’d struggle instead he spent the whole lesson thinking about his plans for the evening. Thank God Ashlyn whispered him the answer to question 3 when he had no idea what X was. Seb says a quick goodbye to Ashyln and then to his locker, desperate to get home and finish everything for Carlos. Georgie’s waiting for him in the car and he climbs in like he’s being chased in a zombie apocalypse. “ Eager aren’t we?” She teases whilst pulling off but Seb isn’t paying attention he’s too focused on blowing Carlos a kiss from the window. 

Seb rushes to the barn, he does trip on the way but only the cows see. He spends about 45 minutes adding the final touches to the barn. He straightens out the blanket, triple checks that In Love On Valentine’s Day is in the CD player and that he’s bought the favourite lemonade that Carlos likes. He feels prepared, that’s a new feeling for Seb. After a shower, an outfit change and a small Taylor Swift dance break that Georgie and Stephy briefly joined in for, its almost 5.

Carlos arrives, looking as handsome as ever Seb thinks. Seb rambles as he guides Carlos to the barn they’d had their first kiss in. The barn is dark, Carlos can make out the outline of a few hay bales until Seb switches on several lines of fairy lights and Carlos feels as though Seb has stolen a handful of stars for him. Seb takes Carlos’s hand and leads him further into the barn where there’s a delightful looking picnic hamper surrounded by cushions and blankets. The unfold the blankets together and Seb sits with Carlos lying in his lap. They feed each other chocolate covered strawberries from the hamper and Carlos almost chokes with laughter when Seb tells him he helped make the cookies. ]

“But they taste so good!” Carlos questioned, taking a bite from the cookie Seb had in his hand.  
“ I mean I had help..”  
“ I knew it! After our baking attempt babe it would be a miracle if you’d made these,”  
“ I iced them!” Seb laughed, gently hitting Carlos’s arm.  
“ Explains all the love hearts.”  
“ Well I do love you.” Seb says as he leans over to give Carlos a kiss.  
“ I love you too,” Carlos mutters against Seb’s lips.

The song changes in the background and Seb jumps up offering a hand to Carlos. “ I thought we could redo our Homecoming dance…considering I ruined our first one,” Carlos takes Seb’s hand placing the other around Seb’s waist. “ You didn’t ruin the first one,” he chuckles. The slow dance to In Love On Valetine’s Day ; Carlos dipping Seb in his arms and Seb spinning Carlos around. The pair get so lost in the music and the moment that neither of them realise that Georgie has snook in to take photos. They’ll thank her later she thinks and she whispers “ Operation SWTHOOC : Complete.” Before closing the barn doors allowing the boys to finish their night together.


End file.
